hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Sasquatch
'''Prince Sasquatch '''is the 23th episode of Season 7. Summary While Komodo is off to the Elemental Dragon Lands for a family reunion, Sasquatch is tasked in making sure that Komodo's chores and homework are done and that nothing bad happens, but the power goes to his head and he begins making important decisions in his name, with disastrous results. Plot The episode starts with Sasquatch playing with Pinkie Pie and Spike and some blown up balloons at the playground and whoever's balloon pops is out of the game. As they bounced up and down on their balloons, Sasquatch's pops and he falls right on his behind which made Pinkie and Spike, including himself, burst out laughing. After the game, Sasquatch comes home to the Tiger Base to get some sleep when Komodo, who was wearing his prince clothes, comes up and grabs Sasquatch, taking him to his sleep pod and into his bedroom. When Sasquatch was in Komodo's room, he asks him what's up. Komodo explains that he's going to a family reunion in the Elemental Dragon Lands, but he realizes that he has so many chores and piles of homework to do. So since no one is able to help him because they have other things to do, he had no choice but to put Sasquatch in charge of all his work as he gives him a long list of jobs. Sasquatch takes the lists and nervously agrees but then asks how long he'll stay at the Elemental Dragon Lands. Komodo tells him that it won't be long because he'll be gone for three weeks while straightening his crown. Suddenly, Komodo looks at the clock and jumps realizing that he'll be late. As soon as Komodo flies off, Sasquatch and Cog wave goodbye to him just as Rex, Unicorn, and Mouse enter the room and asks what happened and learns about Sasquatch's responsibilities. While asking Sasquatch that he knows what he's doing, Sasquatch tells them that he will get everything done until Komodo comes back, and gets a vacuum cleaner, which leaves the three worried and skeptical. During his work, Sasquatch vacuums the floors, dusts the awards, picture frames, and trophies, washing the windows, rearranging tools, organizing books in alphabetical order, and walking and feeding Cog. After crossing off seven complete tasks on the list, Sasquatch looks at the stacks of Komodo's homework and gulps when he grabs a pencil. Ten hours later, after using calculators and hints to solve the problems and get the homework done, Sasquatch was exhausted and exits Komodo's room to go to his bedroom so he can rest his aching back. Just then, Rex comes and asks Sasquatch if he's done with Komodo's work. Characters shown in this episode *Sasquatch *Komodo *Mouse *Rex *Unicorn *Lief *Betty *Trafalgar *Fury *Jerimiah *Twilight Sparkle *Spike Trivia *This episode is based on Who's Minding the Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Princess Spike from My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Ed, Edd, and Eddy Category:Episodes based on cartoons